blonde connection
by Canadino
Summary: The only real similarity is that they have blonde hair. In which Kise Ryouta discovers Taylor Swift. Aomine/Kise


**Disclaimer: The only thing I own is the story idea and only some of the witty remarks. I own so little; so please don't steal.**

Background music: -

[=]

Kise is a hopeless romantic who cries at the happy endings of rom-coms and sighs wistfully during confession scenes in dating sims. He believes in soul mates and intertwining lives and the red thread that connects those destined for each other. There are always right and good things to say to your significant other, and they are almost always sappy and starry-eyed. There really is nothing more sweet and wonderful than two people who meet each other and feel a spark inside that indicates that they will spend the rest of their lives together. There is no one in Kise's world that does not have someone waiting for them, and not meeting that one person in one's lifetime is the most heartbreaking thing ever.

All in consideration, Kise's discovery and resulting love for Taylor Swift is as inevitable as breathing (also, what is more precious than the thought that at any given time, you might be breathing the same air as your beloved?).

"She's just wonderful," Kise gushes to anyone who will listen – often Kuroko; or Murasakabara, but that's often one-sided. "She _understands_ how it is to love…she knows the about the ache before meeting your one true love and the anguish if you discover that the one you're with might not be the one and…" Usually he lets out a dramatic, deep, emotional sigh at this point.

At first he settles for listening to her during his breaks during his modeling jobs, which is awfully impersonal and materialistic. The thing he doesn't like about modeling is that it's all about aesthetics and there's no chance to truly look into his soul when people usually just focus on his face. Still, that in itself is sweet longing and there's always the wonderful possibility that there will be another lost soul who feels the same way and maybe completes his sentences for him.

Then he begins to hum her songs in the hallway at school, and it isn't long before he's coming into basketball practice singing, and he'll never admit it, but sometimes (and now more frequently), he sits in his room singing her songs as he plays them and pronouns be damned, sometimes he imagines himself in the scenarios in the songs and he cries bittersweet tears.

Every love story is beautiful, from the love-at-first-sights to the trials of being together to the unfortunate circumstances that keep lovers apart. "_You belong with me_," he sighs sadly during class, and Aomine, who sits in front of him, jolts awake and scowls at him. People say that love is complicated, but it really isn't – how feelings can be complicated, Kise will never know. Everything is quite simple to him, and he's a straightforward kind of guy. Lovely Taylor is in touch with her feelings and it really is just as easy as that.

It's regretful, though, that her anecdotes of sparks and sudden descents into love have never happened to him. Idealism aside, Kise believes it's totally possible to fall in love with many people – just because you're meant for one person doesn't mean that you can't mistake someone else for that soul mate. But he's never met eyes with someone and felt a stirring deep in his soul, no fateful meetings that might end in tragedy. And that really is the most painful thing to happen to a romantic: dreams and visions of heartbreak and completion but no concrete, physical attainment. He knows enough of love's symptoms, it's a _roller coaster kind of rush_ with kisses in the rain and staying up late and tears. He's just never felt them and it's kind of disappointing.

Until then, of course, he'll construct how it'll go. He can't decide if he wants a perfect relationship where they'll know what the other wants without speaking and resolution of conflicts with mutual regret and kisses, or if he wants something complicated so that when they finally hold hands it really means something. Spontaneity and surprises are a must too, what with gifts of flowers or sudden proposals. Kuroko tells him his dreamy-eyed look is really off-putting as his eyes glaze over and he does what the book-learned boy calls 'poet sighs'.

He is snapped out of one of his love-struck dazes with Taylor blaring in his ears by Aomine, who has a dark face and flicks his forehead once more. "_It's a love story, baby, just say yes_," spills out of his mouth and he thinks again how despite his focus on basketball and how he's just in middle school, it would still be really great if he found someone. After all, _when you're fifteen and someone tells you they love you, you're going to believe them._

Aomine lets out a snarl drowned out by the ballads of Taylor and yanks out the earbuds, spilling out the _story of us_ into the empty classroom. "If you want one of your drippy love stories," he growls, before kissing Kise on the mouth, their teeth clattering together and startling the sweet nothings right out of the blonde's mind, "then you should make your own." Aomine storms out and yells for Tetsu and leaves Kise to sit paralyzed in his seat. Where in the world does your idol and close friend kiss you and insults you and you still stay rooted with your heart pounding and your mind suddenly racing and creating ridiculous scenarios?

Kise thinks he's falling in love.

[=]

Note: I don't apologize for my headcanon deal with it sobs.


End file.
